Patches Titles
HALF-LIFE You have been through hell and back in not only one life, but two. You remember little of your previous self, but your past courage and determination floods through your system. Hardships and memories from a time long past still fuel your emotions, and you will continue on through this new life no matter what is thrown at you. Once per day, you can choose to make a stealth check in place of a single attack roll, and use said stealth check as part of a single damage roll. The damage is only included if the attack was made as a part of a single attack. This can be used for any attack roll, and can be used after the attack roll is made. This is a stealth check and as such cannot be critically failed. Until this title has been expended in this way, it grants a +8 bonus to all perception and stealth checks, and requires a perception check to still see him with Lifesight, though the creature gains a +20 bonus to the check. Carry on Penguin. Carry on. ---- QUEENSBLADE Captured by devils, and forced into hardship. Enslaved by the dark masters of a cold and unforgiving planet, you fought through the ranks of servitude, pushing yourself to the top, and from there you became a part of the system. You died in battle facing off against a warlord who could rend the stars and shatter the cosmos, and from it you were reborn by the will of the moon. Your spirit has hardened and your resolve has grown sharper. Your lust for battle has waned, but that doesn’t mean your skill has lessened, you have simply learned that there are more things to fight for than to survive. The rules of nature apply only to starving beasts. You may no longer be wild, but you remain untamed, using your new found resolve to temper your blade and sharpen your fangs to fight not for self or honor, but for family. Twice per day, you can choose to make a stealth check in place of a single attack roll, and use said stealth check as part of a single damage roll. The damage is only included once if the attack hits multiple times. This can also be used as a saving throw DC, applying the stealth check as damage to the spell effect as well. This can be used for any attack roll, and can be used after the attack roll is made. This is a stealth check and as such cannot be critically failed. Until this title has been expended, it grants a +8 bonus to all perception and stealth checks, and requires a perception check to still see him with Lifesight, though the creature gains a +20 bonus to the check. Even after the title is utilized in this way, you now still retain the power to empower low level spells. You still retain your +8 bonus to all perception and stealth checks, and creatures require a perception check to still see you with lifesight, gaining the +20 bonus to spot you if they possess it. You can choose to lose all of the abilities of this title for 24 hours, by expending it. Uses like this cannot be recovered through any means other than by waiting 24 hours. You can expend it to immediately do one of the following. *Treat a single attack roll that successfully hits as if it were a vorpal attack. If the enemy is immune to death effects or can live without their head they can still be slain by this effect. This does not effect boss monsters, but instead deals 25 damage per level to the monster when you strike them, bypassing abilities such as pringer protection. *Deal your base weapon damage on every parry attempt you succeed on for 1 round. *Learn any 1 lighting based spell that exists. Using this spell is like performing a technique and costs technique slots, it deals your weapon damage, and uses your relevant modifier for it’s saving throw. You permanently learn this spell. You can learn up to 3 spells this way, and expending this title can allow you to replace one of those spells with a new one. *Select a single creature within 30 feet. You gain a bonus to parry attempts vs. that creature equal to your relevant modifier for 1 round per level. *For one encounter you do not critically fail attack rolls on a 1. If you already possess this ability from something, such as mythic power or Shura, you instead choose another number on the d20 other than 1. You are treated as rolling a natural 20 on a result of that number as well as a 20 for the duration of the combat. After the title is utilized to perform one of those actions, you cannot use any of it's abilities for 24 hours.